NEW Height of Darkness
by redsalemence222
Summary: Darkrai met an unfortunate fate at the hands of his lover. But can cresselia overcome her greaf, pity and fear? Cresselia, and a few stowaways, leaves the Legendary councel to fint the rare infinity stone in the realm of Nyferia to revive her Darkrai


**Hya! Redsalemence222 here! And have I got a fic for you! You, my readers, are to read my latest, and possibly greatest, fic yet! A full sumery at the end of the fic. And now... Here... Is... HEIGHT OF DARKNESS REVISED!!**

* * *

Cresselia sped through the night, hoping to get away from her folower. She was hoping to get to the safety of her island before the being of darkness caught up. She didn't want him near... He would see the burn marks left by her fight with moltres and possibly leave her. _Forever._ And that was something. She could never leave her sweet Darkrai. But she would do anything to keep him from finding out. She learned that the hard way. The VERY hard way.

"Huff... Huff..." Puffed Cresselia as she entered her clearing on fullmoon island and hid in the trees. Then a very confused Darkrai floated into the clearing.

"Hey! Cressie! Why are you running from me?"

"Because I just want to be alone..." she telepathicly said to Darkrai.

"But I think I can help..."

"The hell, you can!" yeled Cressie, floating down from the tree.

"Why not?" he said, moving closer to the swan.

"Because you just can't!" she said, starting to cry.

She then made the worst move of her life. She threw Darkrai with Psychic. Darkrai hit his head. Now he was an impaled, bloody mess. Impaled on the rock. Blood was spilt on Fullmoon Island that night. Fullmoon island had claimed it's first victim.

Cresselia waited... And waited... And waited... When morning finally came her wounds from the day before had healed. She decided to look for Darkrai. Big mistake. She found him. A bloody mess on the ground. Dead.

The next day was the anual meeting in The Hall of Origen, and it did not go as planed...

"I did NOT make Kool-ade punch!! I maid it from real fruit!"

"I don't care. It tastes like Kool-ade."

"IT IS NOT KOOL-ADE!!!!!!!"

"Okay, okay, calm down Shaymin. I wasn't saying it was Kool-ade in the first place."

"YES YOU WERE!!!"

"Arceus!" "Yes?" "Uhh... Why are you so worked up about punch?"

"I'LL SHOW YOU PUNCH, MEW!!" *WHAM!!!*

(on the ground, twitching) "Ooowwwiieeee.... For a runt, that girl can sock ya good... Phitooie!" A tooth came out of Mew's mouth.

"My... MY SWEET TOOTH!! (Pun intendid) CURSE YOU SHAYMIN!!" *sob*

"Alright. Once mew is up we will procede with the meeting."

Everyone then sat in their respective seats, but one remained empty.

*Sigh...* "Cresselia, where's Darkrai?" Said the Alpha pokemon.

Cresselia didn't say anything. "Cresselia!"

"He's dead..." Muttered Cresselia.

"WWHHAAAATTTTT?!?!?!?!?!?!??? Who killed him?!?" Yelled Arceus.

"...Me..."

"WWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?"

Half of the legends in the room fainted, the others just stared at Cresselia with looks on their faces tha said; "How did you do it?", "Why?", "Grr..." and "Candy?" Which was from mew.

"Why did you kill him, Cresselia?" Asked the Goddes of the Universe.

"I didn't want him near me for a bit, so I used Psychic to toss him off my island. He's impaled on a rock..."

"Hmm... So the last move used on him was Psychic?"

"Yes."

"Then there is still hope for Darkrai."

"There is?!"

"Yes. But you must find the Infinety Stone in the Endless Wood."

"Where is that?" The metal swan asked.

"Nyferia." Said Uxie.

"Nyferia is a place out of my power. I can't do anything there. the magical aura there is WAY to strong. I can't go anywhere NEAR it without becoming a mortal." Said Arceus.

"I'll go. To save Darkrai." Said Cresselia.

"Fine. I'll supply you with supplies for your quest. Food, water and a vehicle to get you there." Said Arceus.

"Can't I just teleport?"

"No. Like I said. The magical aura there is too strong."

"Okay. If the Infinity Stone revives Darkrai, I'll get it. Even if it kills me."

She didn't know that the quest WOULD bring death. Plenty of it.

She set off the next day to the Nyferia regin, and her quest to save Darkrai.

But unbeknowest to her, she wouldn't be going alone...

Cresselia was happly humming to herself, when a rustling sound came too her ears. (Does she even haave ears??) She turned around abruptly to see a pink tail floating in the back of her 'strange wheeled vehicle's' backseat.

*Sigh...* "Come out, Mew. And you guys too, lake treo.

Out floated Mew, Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf.

"If you guys wanted to come, you should have asked. I would have said yes."

The metel swan said.

* * *

**I had a fun time writing this. I kept landing at checkpoints, but was never satisfied, and NOW im through 4 pages! Ha! I'm also thinking of making a funny version of this. Kinda like Half Life: Fulllife concciquences by Squirrelking. John Freeman who was gordan freemans borthr was one day an office typing on a computer. Then he got an email from his brother saying: ALIENS AND MONSTERS WERE ATTACKING HIS PLASE. So he went. he had his computer shut down and took the platform up to the roof whare he kept his motorcycl and normal people close, for he was in a office cote. (Misspellings part of actual fic)**

**Expect a new chapter... I don't know when I'll update again.**

**Summery: Darkrai met an unfortunate fate at the hands of his lover. But can cresselia overcome her greaf, pity and fear? Cresselia, and a few stowaways, leaves the Legendary councel to fint the rare infinity stone in the realm of Nyferia to revive her beloved Darkrai. she will face the evil scorcerer Mulgarth Blurg and the Gurrgs to get to the stone before they preform **_**The Ritual...**_** She must also face the Endless wood's inhabitents; the Makutai. And she must face... the terror of terrors... the evil candylord... MEW!!! MUAhahahahahahahaaaa!!!!!!! (With a tooth missing.)**

**Redsalemence222 OUCHHHH!!!!!! MY TOE! MY TOE!!! OWWIEE!!!**

**(Redsalemence222 out.)**


End file.
